1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable travel trailer and, more particularly, a travel trailer having slide-out areas extendable from the body of the travel trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recreational vehicle industry, folding camping trailers are generally characterized by a solid lower body structure, a vertically extendable solid roof structure, longitudinally and/or laterally extendable sleeping areas or dining areas, and tented sections extending between the lower body and roof. Folding camping trailers form an enclosed temporary living area commonly used for camping.
In the recreational vehicle industry, travel trailers are generally characterized by four solid full-height walls, a solid floor, and a solid roof that together define a temporary living area. Travel trailers are also commonly used for camping. Travel trailers are known to include expandable areas commonly referred to as “slide-outs” to expand the usable living area once the travel trailer is parked and ready for occupancy. When the travel trailer is in storage or in transit, the slide-outs are retracted into the body of the travel trailer. Slide-outs are known to extend longitudinally and/or laterally from the body of the travel trailer.
A recent evolution in the recreational vehicle industry combines the solid walled features of a travel trailer and the lighter weight expandability of folding camping trailers in a single unit. These units are commonly referred to as hybrid travel trailers. These units have the appearance of a generic travel trailer but when set up for occupancy they feature sleeping areas that fold down from the front and rear end walls of the trailer to create a tent enclosed sleeping area. This creates additional sleeping areas that fold into the body of the trailer when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,920 to Bailey et al. discloses one embodiment of such a hybrid travel trailer.
A common structure for these fold-down sleeping areas includes a solid platform mattress deck that hinges downward from the front and/or rear end wall of the trailer. The front and rear end walls of the trailer feature a large opening that is revealed as the mattress deck is pivoted downward. A folded tent enclosure is typically located in this opening. The mattress deck hinges downward to a horizontal plane and is often supported by several “prop rods” that attach to the chassis or end wall of the trailer. The folded tent enclosure is typically concealed behind the mattress deck and is unfolded and erected over the mattress deck to create the sleeping area. The extended sleeping areas are accessed from the main living space of the trailer.
A known disadvantage with trailers having tent enclosed sleeping areas is that there is often water leakage in the area where the tent enclosure meets the solid end walls of the trailer body and, further, where the hinged mattress deck meets the solid end wall of the trailer body. In addition, the beds of these trailers cannot be occupied or used until the trailer is fully set up with all beds extended.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a travel trailer having extendable slide-out areas for increasing the usable living space of the travel trailer. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a travel trailer with extendable slide-out areas having improved water leakage characteristics through the use of improved latching and gasketing in the travel trailer. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to reduce or prevent the collection of dirt and debris on the roof of the extendable slide-out area. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a travel trailer having a slide-out area with an improved sliding mechanism for ease of use.